Raging Speed: The Harmony Season
by Shadowisepicz
Summary: Hey! I dont own sega or Hasbro. Random storys of sonic and mlp crossover in the mlp land. Usually in order. Do you like my picture? This hasn't copied ANY fanfictioners. All of this is done by me BEFORE i reed a new chapter that someone has posted. To ensure i dont copy anyone. If i have, author, please tell me and i will change it
1. In the beginning

It was a regular day for our hero we all know, sonic the hedgehog. Of course he was running around at the speed of sound. Not by himself though, with Rage the hedgehog, a red hedgehog with blue streaks where shadow's were. he also had hazel eyes.

Rage:You know sonic, these days have been really boring. Eggman isn't coming up with his 'genius schemes' to enslave the earth.

Sonic:I know right? I wish we had something to do. Like ANYTHING. However random it is...

But what the speedy hedgehogs didn't know was that in another universe, there were 6 ponies , 2 unicorns, 2 Pegasi and 2 regular ponies.

?:Days have been getting REALLY boring. It's very quiet!

?: I agree rainbow, there isn't anything happening.

(AppleJack will not have her accent. I dont know how)

AJ(already revealed)I've finished all the chores at the applefarm, and big mac is going to be doing the rest. Twilight, your saying it's quiet. Don't you like that?

Twilight: Yes, but I have read all the books in the library 10 times.

Rarity: Oh, I don't have anyone to model for a long time.

Fluttershy:(quietly)I don't really have to do anything for a ? Don't you have any partys to start?

Pinkie pie:*Gasp*Noyourrightidonthaveanything!*Another gasp*whatdoidowhatdoidowhatdoidowhatdoidowhatdoido ?!

RD:Calm down! nothings gonna be destroyed...

Twilight: Or some time disorientation...

Or so they thought...

THERE. I didn't know it took that long to do just those words. Derp.

For those who read, i need a vote. comment if this should be a romance or not. if a romance, tell me what SonicX? and RageX?


	2. Crossing over progress99

Back on sonic's world, our speedy hedgies were blasting the free area..

Sonic: Oh how I love speed.

Rage:...

Sonic:Rage?

Rage: mphhhh!(pain sound)

Sonic: erm.. Rage? are you ok?.

Rage: I feel some sort of... change. Not a regular one..

Sonic and Rage then stopped instantly. As soon as they stopped, they saw a warp ring. Not the regular gold, but this one was silver.

Sonic: This isn't a regular warp ring...

Just as sonic said that, the ring started to pull them in at high speeds.

Sonic: RUN RAGE RUN!

Sonic instantly started to run, Rage eventually following. Even if there feet were on fire,(literally, they're burning the grass) the ring was just too powerfull.

Rage: As much as I hate this, i'm dropping in!

Sonic: I have to agree. I'm burning up my shoes.

Sonic and Rage then stopped running, and was sucked into the ring.

Moments later, they found themselves falling.

Sonic:Uh oh...well, see ya who knows when.

Rage:No comment

Sonic and Rage were falling, and falling, and falling. Until they hit the ground with unbelievable pain, knocking them out.

The 'mane 6 P.O.V

RD:i wish we-**BOOM**

AJ:... eh?

The girls looked out , finding 2 lights. One a blue of seas, and another red of lava.

Twilight: I think we should go and investigate...but first I need to-_Poof-_

__A letter had come out of a green smoke...oddly...But the girls knew it was a letter

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_A loud explosion has occurred just outside the everfree forest, please could you and your friends investigate  
_

_Thank you_

_-Princess Celestia_

Twilight: We have been sent to investigate.

Later, at the area...

The girls had found two hedgehogs, both out cold.

Rarity: What are those animals?

Fluttershy:(after investigating) they are male hedgehogs, but not like the type I've seen before.

AJ: Should we take them to the hospital?

RD: They might be hostile!

Twilight: And? Maybe there not.

RD:(picking up the blue hedgehog.) fine...

AJ:(picking up the red hedgehog.) Ok!

47 minutes later, at the hospital.

Doctor: Looks like they're ok. No broken bones.

Pinkie: Are the aliens? Or maybe mutant hedgeho (blurring out)...

30 minutes passed. Sonic and Rage woke up, one after the other.

Rage:Where are we sonic?

Sonic: I...I don't know...

AND THERE. That was fun. Making it up as I go.

Random question. What form do you like better. Super or Dark? I like dark but I'll leave that to you...


	3. Now we meet up!

As you can probably see. I'm having problems with uploading. Someone help meeeeeeeee

So we begin our 3rd chapter of this story.

Now we meet up! 

Sonic and Rage P.O.V

Sonic:I...I don't know..

?:You've finally woken up!

Sonic: How long have we been out for...wait, you can talk?!

?:You can talk?!

Rage: I'm here you know!

?:Oh right, my name is Twilight sparkle, these are my friends, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

Rage: Well my name is Rage, and this is-

Sonic: i can introduce myself! Well, my name is Sonic, fastest thing alive!

Rainbow Dash just paused at that statement

Rainbow Dash: That titles been taken by me.

Pinkie: Yeah, Dashie has broken the sound barrier 3 times!

Sonic and Rage:3 times?

The hedgies start laughing.

RD: Whats so funny?

Sonic: Just that I've broken it a couple... I don't know (whispers last part so only RD hears) a little over, 9000 times...

Rd:O_O

Sonic:Don't tell them, i challenge you to a race!

AJ: Sonic, I don't want to be rude but, your kinda going to lose.

Rage: I'm forgotten...

(Itallic writing is thoughts)

Rage:_Hey Shadowrage, can you make me more noticed?_

__Me: Sure.

Rage: *looks outside* I'ts getting late. Lets go find a tree.

The hedgehogs walked out so no one knew about there speeds.

On the way to Twilights house

?: Get of the tree animal!

Sonic: Ow, hey! stop it midget!

Rage: I don't know why, but i'm enjoying this.

Twilight wasn't too far to start hearing this

Twilight:_ That sounds like sonic... and that red hedgehog. I should get his name soon_

__Me:_His name is Rage, Twilight..._

Twilight: oh

When Twilight came over the last bend, she saw ? trying to get rid of Sonic and Rage.

Twilight: Stop! Spike!

Spike: What?! He's on our treehouse!  
Sonic: Could've just said...

Spike: Sorry...

Rage: Spike meet me, Rage and Sonic.


	4. Tomorow is the race!

I have done 4 chapters, one after the other :D that should keep this busy...

And yes i know i havent explained how sonic got here to the mane 6, I am waiting for chapter...Not telling

And so we start, chapter 4

Today is the race!

After sleeping on a branch, Sonic and Rage had 'slow walked'( a regular run for a human :3)to the destination where Sonic and RD were gonna race.

Rage: I'm getting noticed again!

Sonic: You talked to the author, didn't you.

Rage:(trollface) Maybe...

When Sonic and Rage arrived, the mane 6 were there, with a few more people, hearing about RD's race

All you could hear was BOO when they arrived

Sonic: You know what? I'm done slow walking. Time to get serious!

Sonic got into place, when after spike said..

Spike:Up to the everfree forest and back, one time. No contact, any skills allowed. Even the rainboom.

Rage:Boom not rainboom...

Crowd:3...2...1...GO  
In an instant, sonic and RD were gone.

1/4 way there.

RD was in the lead, smirk because sonic was slow walking at that mark, she didn't know his REAL speed. But she did know he had broken the sound barrier before.

1/2 way there.

Sonic had boosted to RD, leaving her dumbstruck. They were neck and neck.

3/4 way there.

RD used the sonic rainboom to rub the defeat in sonics face.

1 milliseccond away from the finish line.

A blue streak quickly passed RD

RD:*pant*Pant* Did i win?

Sonic: *Like he was full of energy* Nope.

The crowd went wild thinking RD won. Then sonic said he won. No one believed him but rage.

Spike showed the pictures. Sonic had won. Not only that but he won 10 times, by running past the finish again and again

RD: WHAT?!

Rage: Don't worry. Yeah you may-

Sonic: Shaddup, not now.

Sonic: Don't tear yourself up, your still the fastest flyer and girl...

RD:True...

5 of the mane 6: WOAH SONIC?

Rage: I wanted to tell you this, but sonic had broken the sound barrier 1000 times...

Pinkie: IMPOSIBRUUUU


	5. Just a short update

Could anyone help me with uploading. ive been using documents right now. I dont think thats right though...


	6. Hearts and Hoofs anyone? pt1

Our story continues

Chapter 6

Hearts and hoofs, anyone?

3 Days later, Sonic and Rage were setting in. But that day they were setting in was a day Sonic dispized...

That day... Hearts and hoofs. It was like valentine on his planet. He just knew. He had that feeling...

Sonic had blasted out of the village and on top of Fluttershys cottage.

Sonic: Not this day,not this day! I WILL NOT BE INCLU-wait... there's no Amy...!

On Sonics planet...

Tails: Sonic's gone to another world... AGAIN

Shadow: You mean this has happened before?

Tails: Mario's land...

Shadow: oh

Amy: Wheres my Sonic? D:

Back on Equestria...

Sonic yelled in joy so loud it could be heard from canterlot. But it had frightened Fluttershy.

Flutters:Oh...my...

Sonic:_Oops, i scared Fluttershy...__  
_

__This also woke rage up.

Rage: Ughhhhhhhhhhh. Sonic, do you have to be that dramatic!?

He got up and ran to where Sonic was.

Sonic: Finally woke up lazy...

Rage: Hmphhh... I need a new place to sleep...

Sonic: Anyway... We don't have anyone to be our date or anything...

Rage: I never had anyone...

Fluttershy was still in her house, scared, but she heard everything sonic and rage said

Fluttershy: _They dont have a special somepony? I need to tell the others..._

Time went by, with Sonic feeling more free than ever, but he hadn't realised Fluttershy had gone to tell the others.

Fluttershy: Girls, girls! Sonic and Rage don't have a special somepony...

To be continued some other chapter. I'm not finishing this part until i'm ready. Sorry!


	7. Who's gonna rock the place?

Who's gonna rock the place

This takes place AFTER the previous chapter

It was again a regular day for Sonic and Rage at sugar cube corner

Sonic:Pinkie, give me another Swiss roll please...

Rage: Same here.

Pinkie: Are you sure? You've been bere for an hour. Don't you want to hang out at the park?

Rage: Yeah...come on sonic, lets go...

Sonic:...Okay...Drag me...

Rage:*sigh*

Rage drags sonic to the park, but when they got there, who did they find? She is obsessed with humans.

If you guessed Lyra, you are correct.

Lyra's P.O.V. 30 seconds ago

Lyra was just sitting on the bench, doing nothing whatsoever. when she then saw our two hedgies, the red one dragging the blue one , with hands.

As soon as she saw the hands, she went crazy and ran up to them.

Lyra: WOAHHARETHOSEHANDSCANISEECANITOUCHHOW'DYOUGETHANDS ?

Sonic and Rage's P.O.V

The questions she asked just left Sonic and Rage confused. They heard of pinkie pie exited but not this.

Rage:(Whispering) she didn't even have to take a breath.

Sonic(Whispering) I'll get us out of this.

Sonic: As much as we'd like to stay and answer those, we have to go...now.

Rage: Really. I need to see that... erm... new...paint? Yeah paint.

Sonic: And I have to see someone.

Lyra: I at least get a photo?

Sonic and Rage: ok...?

Lyra took out her camera, that somehow stayed on her hoof.

Lyra: Say hands!

Sonic and Rage:(awkwardly) Hands...

The second the photo was done, the hedgehogs ran off.

Rage: That was...weird.

Sonic: I'll ask the girls later.

Daytime passed, and soon the sun was hiding from our great village.

Rage recommended going back to Twilight's home. They hadn't heard from the girls since pinkie gave Sonic his last swissroll

Sonic: Ok. Anyways I just want to processes what happened.

Rage:Hehehehe...

Seconds later. They arrived at Twilight's house, but all the lights were off

Sonic: Eh?

They entered quietly, only to be faced with the words

SURPRISE

Rage: AHhhhhhhhhheeeeeeehhhhhhhh?

mane 6: It's a really late welcome party.

Sonic: Why late?

Pinkie: Well, I didn't know what you liked, because your both hedgehogs, then i saw you both liked speed and freedom, so I did this

*Brings in a cake, painted like sonic and rage were jumping off a ramp into freedom at high speeds.

Rage: That's very amazing! Who made it?

Pinkie: Me, by myself.

Sonic(had some cake in his mouth) By yourself?!

Pinkie just nodded.

Rage: Impressive...

Well then... Who's gonna rock the place?

Everyone was dancing, until sonic eventually went outside. To catch some air. Thinking

Sonic:*Deep breath*How am i gonna get back home? How will i know when to leave here though?

What do I do?

...

I think i have a song to sing.

Sonic then went inside, to request music. He turned to the music jockey and asked for a song only we might know

Sonic: Erm...*cough cough* Can i have your attention please. I'm going to sing a song only people reading this might know.

Pinkie glares at sonic

Pinkie: Breaking the 4th wall is MY job!

Sonic:o..okay.. Anyway, I need a guitar so ecuse me a minute.

In 2 seconds exactly, sonic was gone and back with a blue guitar.

Endless possibilities

At that moment, the mane 6 thought this wouldn't be very good.

This is my escape  
I'm runnin' through this world  
And I'm not lookin' back  
'Cuz I know I can go  
Where no one's ever gone  
And I'm not lookin' back

But how will I know when I get there?  
And how will I know when to leave?  
We've all got to start from somewhere  
It's like that for me  
The possibilities are  
Never-ending

The mane 6 were shocked at the voice

[Chorus]  
I see it  
I see it  
And now it's  
All within my reach  
(Endless Possibilities)  
I see it!  
I see it now!  
It's always  
Been inside of me  
(And now I feel so free)  
(Endless Possibility)

And so I'll carry on  
My time to shine has come  
I feel it!  
As fast as I can go  
Straight to the top I know  
You'll see it!  
So please wake me up when I get there  
It feels like I'm lost in a dream  
I know in my heart that it's my time  
And I already see  
The possibilities are  
Never-ending

[Chorus]  
I see it  
I see it  
And now it's  
All within my reach  
(Endless Possibilities)  
I see it!  
I see it now!  
It's always  
Been inside of me  
(And now I feel so free)  
(Endless Possibility)

Most of the crowd were cheering

(Rock n roll)

Drop that top as you're feedin again  
Now this is where my journey begins!

(More... rock n roll)

You're losin' speed  
You're losin' your flow  
But inside me is a power you'll never know  
Then let it out it's inside you  
You'd better all stand back 'cause I'm comin' through!

(Slower)

I see it, I see it  
And now it's all within my reach-  
I see it, I see it now  
It's always been inside of me-

(Faster)

I see it, I see it  
And now it's all within my reach  
Endless possibility  
I see it, I see it now  
It's always been inside of me  
And now I feel so free  
Endless possibility  
Endless possibility(Endless possibility)  
Endless possibility(Endless possibility)  
Endless Possibility!

The crowd was crazy

Mane 6: Sonic that was excellent!

Sonic: Well it was mainly towards you but...

Rage: Forgotten again!

Sonic: yeah. I've been training for years...

AAAND DONE

That was the longest chapter I've had. probably cause of the song but yeah.

Thanks for reading this. The reason its called harmony season is because there might be a mushroom season. For those who don't know, that's mario.

The next chapter MIGHT be discordant melody or a different subject

Can anyone tell me what discordant melody could be about?

It will include a form sonic didn't want anyone to see...


	8. Discordant melody Prt1

Discordant melody ptr 1

Epic thanks to Captainawsum for checking this and rewriting this.

Check out his story!

Sonic and rage were at Aj's farm, investigating some weird events like all the corn turned into popcorn. Until AJ came out, instantly knowing what it was.  
Aj: Discord! He's back!  
Rage: Ehh?  
Sonic: Discord...the statue that was half broken?  
Aj: We got to tell Twilight!  
Later, at Twilight's house, where all the girls coincidentally happened to be...  
Twilight:*reading a book* lalalalala...  
*doors epicly open with Aj, Sonic and Rage slowly bursting in*  
Aj: Twilight, Discords back!  
Twilight:No.. way...we must warn princess Celestia!  
Spike! Send a letter!  
Spike: Ready!

Twilight:Dear princess  
Something terrible has happened,Discord reformed!  
(short letter ikr)  
-poof- It was gone.  
Sonic:So what do we do now?  
Spike: Play the waiting game.

A few minutes later, some green smoke formed seemingly out of no where  
Dear Twilight Sparkle,  
I thank you for telling me this. It is most important you tell me anything else.  
And by the way, do you know what those lights were?  
No pony has told me anything yet.  
-Princess Celestia  
Rage: So what are we doing about this?  
Twilight: Were going to Canterlot  
Sonic: Ok, let ms just collect a few whoa!  
Rarity: What?  
Sonic: The Chaos Emeralds!  
Rd: You ARE evil!  
Sonic*face palm* have i destroyed anything?  
Rd: No...  
Sonic: As i was saying, A Chaos Emerald is a gem that holds immense power. They come in 7 colors and CANNOT be turned into dresses,Rarity.  
Rage: They freeze time, let you shoot small arrows of raw chaos energy and an explosion of chaos energy. Not only that, but they have positive and negative energy. So if in the right hands, all 7 Emeralds can transform you into a Super form. But if used with negative energy they give them a...(quietly) murderous form.  
Mane 6: Whoa.  
Rage: I left to get my dual swords while you explained.  
Sonic: You stole dark hearts from the CEO of roblox!  
Rage:No...


	9. I'm annoyed

I JUST wrote an epic chapter, for part 2 and it just got deleted.

I don't think ill be uploading for a long while. I'm just gonna make a new story.

Sorry for the inconvenience. It was surposed to be here instead of this.


	10. DMprt2

New friends? 2

A Reference is in this!

Before i start this, any hate will just be written here and be made fun of. I don't accept hate. And by the way, Jack*** and Spygirl,

Leave the 3/7 people i look up to. I don't like that, and i think thats pretty low to make Stargazer stop writing. Sereously. Dafish is wrong with you?

I'd just read and not say anything, because if you were to write a story, 70% would be hate for someone stop doing one of the main things here.

My fan fic idols

SonicMX

Captainawsum

Misty

Aura

Ashley tigers

Awsomecooljay

Stargazer

and Mb6 and Mb7.

I will do anything in my power to help them or anyone else i see being hated on.

Oh jeez a notifier lol.

The new oc dosent belong to me. Ill tell you who it belongs to at the end, so i dont give it away. ;)

A legendey mystery enhanced hedgehog joins the story!

Human joins the story!

Sonic, Rage and the mane six were on a train.(Yes sonic was, not running besides it. Hes sleeping though)

Rage: And he said I was the lazy one.

RD: About your world, hows it like?

Rage: Well, It's like this, just less cartoony, and is full of gold rings.

Rarity:*Sudden gasp* G-gold rings?

Rage: As solid as you get them

Aj: I know what your thinking Rarity, no.

Sonic wakes up

Sonic: Eh?...Gold rings? OH, they can also stop you from dying.

Twilight::O

Pinkie: That defys logic more than i can!

Sonic: No, it cant. It just cant.

The group make it to canterlot, only to see a new hedgehog.

?:Ok

Princess celestia: Great, I think you'll have a great time here.

Sonic: Erm?*Bows with rage and the mane 6 doing the same*

Princess Celestia: Oh, here they are now, aquanted with 2 of your kind.

Sonic:...Did you get here with a weird giant silver ring? Cause your not a pony.

?:Yeah, my name is Aura.

Rage: Any... powers of some kind?

Aura: I can sense the aura's of others and tell what their emotions are, I'm also able to focus my own aura to attack enemies, I'm faster than Shadow but i struggle if someone breaks the color spectrum and the sound barrier at the same time.

Rage: Well, i am faster than shadow and the rainbow pony(Nickname that rage uses)

RD grumbles at the memory

Sonic:_Lawl. _Anyway, we'd better be going. I dont see why i didnt use this earlyer but CHAOS CONTROL.

(Remember, they had all 7 chaos emeralds)  
They were now inside the library, to see me BEFORE i knew about mlp

Calm(made this up. dont wanna give my identity ayay :/) Eh? Why are there p-ponies and sonic, Rage?

Aj: How'd you get in here?

Calm: I...didnt break a window or anything

Spike: Twilight! Theres a broken window in your room again!

Calm walks up to the ponies and touches their noses to see if theyre real.

Rage: I know, right?

Sonic: You know us?

Calm: Yes, me and rage are friends. But seriousl-better question, HOWD I GET HERE?

Rage: Not very calm right now?_Lawl_

Calm: No, I'm just fustrated that i lost my diamonds on the way here...

Rage: Still playing that...that demented game?

Calm: Its not demented! Its regular!

Rage:Whatever

Rage: Probably our chaos control or something. Though it had some time affect

Calm: Understandable.

Aura: Erm, if i may ask, wernt we going to a fight?

Sonic: Yeah! Rage, Calm and Aura, can you protect the village? Discord might send something to attack.

At that moment, guess what came? An ursa major. Must be annoyed at what rage did

Calm: Rage, what did you do this time?

Rage:... (Flashback)

Rage was walking in the everfree forest, picking rocks and throwing it around, untill he hit the giant bear. He laughed how it just got a lump

Rage: So cartoony..

(End Flashback)


	11. DM Finalie

New friends? 2

2 references in this

One is about a game, the other is a Tv show

Hint for 1st one. -End-

Before i start this, any hate will just be written here and be made fun of. I don't accept hate. And by the way, Jack*** and Spygirl,

Leave the 3/7 people i look up to. I don't like that, and i think thats pretty low to make Stargazer stop writing. Sereously. Dafish is wrong with you?

I'd just read and not say anything, because if you were to write a story, 70% would be hate for someone stop doing one of the main things here.

My fan fic idols

SonicMX

Captainawsum

Misty

Aura

Ashley tigers

Awsomecooljay

Stargazer

and Mb6 and Mb7.

I will do anything in my power to help them or anyone else i see being hated on.

Oh jeez a notifier lol.

The new oc dosent belong to me. Ill tell you who it belongs to at the end, so i dont give it away. ;)

A legendey mystery enhanced hedgehog joins the story!

Human joins the story!

Sonic, Rage and the mane six were on a train.(Yes sonic was, not running besides it. Hes sleeping though)

Rage: And he said I was the lazy one.

RD: About your world, hows it like?

Rage: Well, It's like this, just less cartoony, and is full of gold rings.

Rarity:*Sudden gasp* G-gold rings?

Rage: As solid as you get them

Aj: I know what your thinking Rarity, no.

Sonic wakes up

Sonic: Eh?...Gold rings? OH, they can also stop you from dying.

Twilight::O

Pinkie: That defys logic more than i can!

Sonic: No, it cant. It just cant.

The group make it to canterlot, only to see a new hedgehog.

?:Ok

Princess celestia: Great, I think you'll have a great time here.

Sonic: Erm?*Bows with rage and the mane 6 doing the same*

Princess Celestia: Oh, here they are now, aquanted with 2 of your kind.

Sonic:...Did you get here with a weird giant silver ring? Cause your not a pony.

?:Yeah, my name is Aura.

Rage: Any... powers of some kind?

Aura: I can sense the aura's of others and tell what their emotions are, I'm also able to focus my own aura to attack enemies, I'm faster than Shadow but i struggle if someone breaks the color spectrum and the sound barrier at the same time.

Rage: Well, i am faster than shadow and the rainbow pony(Nickname that rage uses)

RD grumbles at the memory

Sonic:_Lawl. _Anyway, we'd better be going. I dont see why i didnt use this earlyer but CHAOS CONTROL.

(Remember, they had all 7 chaos emeralds)  
They were now inside the library, to see me BEFORE i knew about mlp

Calm(made this up. dont wanna give my identity ayay :/) Eh? Why are there p-ponies and sonic, Rage?

Aj: How'd you get in here?

Calm: I...didnt break a window or anything

Spike: Twilight! Theres a broken window in your room again!

Calm walks up to the ponies and touches their noses to see if theyre real.

Rage: I know, right?

Sonic: You know us?

Calm: Yes, me and rage are friends. But seriousl-better question, HOWD I GET HERE?

Rage: Not very calm right now?_Lawl_

Calm: No, I'm just fustrated that i lost my diamonds on the way here...

Rage: Still playing that...that demented game?

Calm: Its not demented! Its regular!

Rage:Whatever

Rage: Probably our chaos control or something. Though it had some time affect

Calm: Understandable.

Aura: Erm, if i may ask, wernt we going to a fight?

Sonic: Yeah! Rage, Calm and Aura, can you protect the village? Discord might send something to attack.

At that moment, guess what came? An ursa major. Must be annoyed at what rage did

Calm: Rage, what did you do this time?

Rage:... (Flashback)

Rage was walking in the everfree forest, picking rocks and throwing it around, untill he hit the giant bear. He laughed how it just got a lump

Rage: So cartoony..

(End Flashback)

Rage:Ugh, thought he wouldnt find me.

Calm:I knew it.

Sonic: Me and the mane 6 have to get discord.

So the groups go to their corosponding groups. (Yes i am a noob with other Oc controling. (noob means new person) I dont want to mess them up. Thats why Aura hasnt done much here. They will be doing MUCH more in future.)

The first group we start with is the bear fight.

Rage: Fire arrow!

A random fire arrow is pulled out of no where. Hurting the bear badly.

(sorry if i got this wrong Aura)

Aura: WIND FORCE!

Sudden blue wind starts whipping the bear. It was getting the beating of a life time. Lol

Attacks after attacks were called, until the bear ran away crying. :P

Rage: Lol.

Aura: Really?

Rage:Cant help it...

Now we go to the more epic battle

Rage:So you say our battle wasnt epic?

Author: No...Just...unfair.

Rage:...I need to give a swiss roll to someone...

Continuing...We arive where discord was laughing at his failed attemp to be sealed.

Discord: Hahahahaha!

Sonic: Discord!

Discord turns around, only to see sonic and the mane 6

Well if it isn't the rat and horses.

Sonic:...

Discord: It was very stupid of you to come back.

Discord snaps his fingers and all the ponies extra body parts(E.g wing) were gone. And then the mane 6 dissapeared

Discord: If you want your friends back, you will have to find a diamond needle in twilights house.

Sonic:Grrr

Sonic runs up to discord, only to be met by a brick wall

Sonic:ugh...

Discord:chop chop!

Sonic:fine..

And then sonic was gone, and back 5 minutes later, due to how small the needle was.

Sonic: bring back my friends now!

Discord snaps his fingers, where the mane 6 apear in chains. Only just conscious.

Sonic: You!

Discord:Hahahaha.

To top things off, discord puts them in a state where they remember their worst fears.

Discord: And that spell will last forever, rat!

Sonic:Grrah...NO!

The chaos emeralds started surrounding sonic.

(change of plans Captainaswum, a different form will be used. The one you suggested if I used )

Sonic: So because you can bend the laws of physics, Change reality and kill anyone you want, you can make my friends suffer?  
Discord takes a few steps backwards.

Sonic: Well NEWSFLASH DUMBCORD, YOU CANT.

The chaos emeralds transform into a bigger state, that sonic then uses to transform.

Sonic: GET READY FOR THE BEATING OF A LIFE TIME!

At that moment, a blinding light is summoned, covering sonic. A few seconds later, there wasn't a sonic anymore. It was a hyper sonic.

(all hyper form voices will be echoey) Sonic: Here we go!

(live and learn plays)

repeatedly kicks discord, every attack worse than the previous.

: YOU DESERVE TO NOT EXIST!

As soon as Discord thought sonic was finished, he stood up, only to be met with a laser in the face. But what no one realised was that when sonic did that, the hyper hair grew and was longer.

H.S2 Joins the brawl.

H.S2 Stops the laser, and kicks Discord one more time, sending Discord, powerless, into space, never to be seen again.

H.S2 Depowers back to super sonic, due to the power that was in him, then back to sonic.

Sonic:*brushing dirt off him* Hmph. Let that be a lesson to you. Don't mess with my friends and don't call me a rat

At this point, the mane 6(who were just awake) had been very reluctant to talk to sonic, especially RD once she saw how fast sonic could be.

Sonic: Time to get CONTROL!

Later...

P.V.M(Ponyville mayor)and for those reasons, these hedgehogs have been awarded.

RD:How about us?

Aura: If we wern't there, you would've failed and there wouldn't be an equestrea anymore

Fluttershy: That is true.

Pinkie: This is the first line ive said in this whole chapter!

Rage: Hoped she wouldn't know...

The chapter end :D

Anyone who can tell me what the reference was then they get a swissroll shoutout in the next chapter. I want the character who said this reference.

Hint: Chowder

I dont own Aura, Aura the hedgehog does.


	12. CMC-cute may craze

C.M.C-Cadastre -Make up -Crack up

Great title, i know. it means

record of (insert whatever here) change break

Rage was taking a walk around ponyville, after his little 'incident' last chapter

( flash back people)

A few looks of annoances were gazing at him, but he didnt care. He kept walking untill he found a school, looking like it was for young fillies. As he was curious*, rage walked up to it, but as he got closer, he could hear 4 well known fillies.

Apple Bloom

Scootaloo

Sweetie Belle

Babs seed

He had heard a few words

"we...way...but...?"

"maybe...or..."

Obviously Rage wanted to find out more.

Just when he came close enough, the 4 fillies noteced him.

Sweetie Belle: Who are you mister?

Rage: Oh? * deep epic voice* I am Rage, the protectorr of ones who cant protect themselves.(XD)

Sootaloo: Well you don't have a cutie mark, why dont you join us?

(I have the strongest sense of de ja vu for what im gonna say)

Rage: A cutie what now?

A.B:You know, the marks that apear on peoples *flank

Rage:(slightly disturbed) O...ok..

_I didn't want to know that -_-_

__S.B: Will you help us earn them?

Rage: No, or ill be copying other fanfics.

A.B: What?

Rage: Ask Pinkie, she will know about it

Scootalloo: You know about them?

Rage: Yeah, me and sonic-

Sonic lands from jumping off a could

Sonic:*in romanian accent* jo called?

Scootaloo: Woah, how'd you do that? And who are you?

Sonic: i'm sonic, the fastest thing alive! and i can... i use a parachute? Yeah. Also, HOW DOES NO ONE KNOW THE PEOPLE WHO SAVED THEM?

_Me: Hahaha, wait i forgot to tell the crowd that the town was saved XD_

Rage: Thought so.

A.B:Who are you talking to?

Rage: The author, only very few can. Sonic, me, twilight and pinkie. On some occations, R.D.

A.V:Oh.

Then, sonic jumps up and away from the sceene, when no one is looking. He isnt surposed to be in this sceene XD.

2 hated fillies (for those who like them) or not many fans but CAN be apreciated, just not by me, came close to the 5 animals

Diamond tiara: Hey losers! I see you brought a new red rat here

Rage: You know what, your lucky i'm not sonic.

Silver spoon: You mean the other rat?

Somewhere, wherever sonic is, he suddenly pauses, as he thought someone called him a rat.

Sonic: Again? If it's someone i dont like, I will hunt them down...

Back to the 5 animals+ mean fillies...

Diamond Tiara: What ever! Anyways, blank flanks, were here to see if you have failed again?

The C. were saddend by that comment.

Rage notices this.

Rage: Hmmph...Leave them alone.

Silver spoon: why should we?

Rage: (This rating needs to be changed to K+ so this part will be more threatany.(you HAVE ben warned.) skip to bold part if you skip this

Then I will hunt you down, and not only steal your possesions, money and clothes, oh no. I will also find you. and make sure you are oblivarated

At this point, Rage starts turning purple, near blue.

Rage: and then leave NO traces that it was me! And this is just a STARTER to what i will do! Just that I am NOT making this M for what i will do.

_Me: If you do, then comment, and i will post a new story, for a week, showing what i WOULD do. It will be M K+_

Rage: Not only that, but the author can do anything to you. even send to on the suns surface. And your faces will be there, but in pain, instead of mystery.*Calm breath*

At that point, rage starts going back red.

Rage: Any more words?

The mean pair quickly shake their heads and stay clear of them. But the C. were taking a few steps back, as they heard everything he said. knowing not to get in Rages way.

Rage: Don't worry, i only protect.

Then he just walks away mysteriously..

And im done. I will be posting a story where me and the M.6 play Black ops2 XD

multiplayer. Domination from me...

MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH*cough*Haha*Cough*HA*Ha...* cough* Wow. Maybe i should get rage to do that.


	13. Bonus Part 00

Well. The time has come for a limit. You have all be waiting, and it will be wierd if i reached 2000 views and had to d oa bonus on that too XD  
So after friday midnight, all entrys are invalid. So this is just a chapter showing me preparing.

Sonic and the other hosts were setting the events up. Hopefully, no one would miss this.

Sonic: This is gonna be great!

Shadow: Faker, why did you bring me here...and how?

Sonic: I have my secrets... Well anyways, were waiting for some of the people and you like seeing and critisising fights.

Just then, Rage had come. He has to get ready, as he is the powers taker awayer...thing...person...

Rage: HEY SONIC, HEY RD, HEY KNUCKLES, HEY TAILS, HEY FAKER!  
Shadow: If anything YOURE the faker, faker

Tails: I have the mechanics ready! and I have written the battles down.

Knuckles: I set the rocks in place

*Camrea moves to the arena knuckles made*

Sonic:*sweat drop* Theres only 1 rock... and it isnt even big...

Knuckles: Not THAT one, the OTHER one!  
*Camrea moves to an epic arena made of stone*  
Shadow: I guess your creativity can easaly beat your stupidity. You spend your life on a floating island.

Knuckles: Grrr...

Tails: Hey, break it up!

RD: Year, by the way, who is that comming?

Sonic: Oh that is...erm...Alpha Storm!

Alpha: OHMAHGAWSH ITS SONIC,SHADOW AND FRIENDS

Shadow: Nice to see someone understands i'm not the faker.

Rage: *Sigh**Takes out Ipod and plays your gonna go far kid by offsprings*

Rage:If you need me, I'll be waiting at the start of the first event

After Alpha had calmed down, which was surprisingly quick...

Alpha: Ok.

Minutes later, another person had come

Alexander: *SSBB voice* I JOIN THE WAIT!

Tails: Hey Alex! How goes it?

Alex: Great. I brought someone who looked lost after going through shadowrage2012 chapter path lane.

Glimpse joins the wait!

Glimpse: Hey! Why are we waiting?

Sonic: let me just get someone for this.

Sonic runs away and comes back with Pinkie

Pinkie: Were waiting because we need one more OC!

Sonic puts Pinkie back...quicker than ever?

Glimpse: Oh.

Rage: Wait...*Pauses music* HEY, DOES ANYONE ELSE FEEL THAT TIME DISORIENTATION?

Shadow: NOW THAT YOU MENTION IT, YEAH!

Just then, Unknown had apeared in front of rage, almost breaking is Ipod

Rage: Hey, that cost me 200 rings!

Tails: I don't know why your complaining, that was custom made by me, I could just make more.

Unknown: Well? Aren't we starting?

Sonic: No, wanna know why?

Sonic got into a running stance

Unknown: No, I could just break the 4th wall.

One 4th wall breaking and fixing later

Sonic: Well, I guess were almost ready. Just some more people to wait for.


	14. Bonus words 777 seruously

Hello once again audien*cough**couch*

Sorry, that was my tobuscus side. When i watch tobuscus i get somewhat exited :)

As you can see, I changed my name to shadowisepics. So don't think this is different.

Well anyway, we have a new part :) 

3 References in this. And you guys are no fun! None of you guessed the last reference! It was chowder. the blue guy who says

YOUR GONNA GET THE BEATING OF A LIFE TIME

And there was a minecraft reference. where Rage was talking about the demented blocky game...Or as he sees. We had a formal meeting about this

(At the formal meeting)

Rage: IT SUCKS  
Me: NO IT DOSENT  
Rage: ITS NO USE, THE GAME IS GLITCHY BECAUSE ITS MADE OF SQUARES  
Me: MINECRAFT IS **SURPOSSED **TO BE MADE OF BLOCKS!

Rage: LETS JUST START THE CHAPTER

Me:OK

Bonus 007

Sonic was walking around. As we had gotten a last seccond mail(Not really. It was a comfirmation slip) of someone wanting to join. But then, Alpha apeared.

Sonic: Alpha, why are you covered in fuel?

Alpha: Erm...Long story?

(Thats right, I read that coment. I read all of them. just incase...)

Sonic: Oh. Ok.

We had waited for hours, then suddenly, a blue wave came out of no where

Aura: AURA JOINS THE WAIT.

5 minutes later... - Spongebob style XD

Everyone was sitting down. It was boring, so they decided to play rock paper scisors. Winner dares the loser to do anything. Or tells the truth about something.

Sonic VS Shadow!

Sonic and Shadow: ROCK PAPER SCISCORS

Sonic: ROCK, I CHOSE YOU!

(and)Shadow: SCISCORS I CHOSE YOU!

Then, out of no where, Knuckles apears out of no where

Knuckles: Wut?

Sonic: GO, KNUCKLES, DEFEAT SHADOWS RPCEMON!

Then Discord comes out of no where

Discord: IM BACK!

Shadow: GO, DISCORD, SEND THE KNUCKLES BACK TO THE ARENA!

Discord: I am not your slave

Shadow looks at Discord with the "obey me or die" look

Discord: Ok, ill kill the mouse

Knuckles: GRRRR 

5 secconds later -Spongebob style

Knuckles was sitting on top of Discord, eating grapes.

Shadow:GRRRR...RETURN, DISCORD  
Sonic: GO BACK, KNUCKLES!

Shadow: So what do i do...

Sonic: I dare you to smile.

Shadow: Thats it?

Sonic: Yup

Shadow gives an evil grin

Sonic: A happy one

Shadow: What? Fine.

7minutes later... You get it

Sonic was holding Shadows mouth in a state where he is stuck smiling

Sonic: FINALLY  
Shadow: I GILL KWILL GOO SHONIC!  
Sonic: Fine

Sonic then lets go.

Ok, Aura, its you vs me!

ROCK PAPER SCISORS!

Sonic: I CHOSE YOU PAPER  
Aura: I CHOSE YOU SCISORS!

Sonic then runs to Aura as light as a paper, but aura trips Sonic

Aura: Tut tut tut. You should know that scisors beats paper.

Sonic: Ugh. What do you want?

Aura: Truth

Sonic: None of your powers!

Aura: How did yo-

Sonic: Go back a few chapters. Thats where we met.

Aura: Fine. But let me get a few people, cause this is gonna be good.

Aura then flys at lightning speed, and comes back with the mane 6

Sonic: Wh...what are you doing?

Rage: (who was walking by) You should be scared sonic...

Aura: Ok then Sonic, do you love RD?

Sonic just flinches. He was about to run off but Shadowisepicz had grabbed him and put him back, taking his powers

Shadow: Shadowisepicz? Faker.

Shadowisepics: You dont even know what i could do

Then suddenly, shadows mouth dissapears

Shaodw:Mphhhhmahhmmamhmhmhmhmhm.

Shadowisepicz: thats what i thought.

Anyways, i got side tracked there.

Aura: Answer the question then, Sonic.

Sonic: Is that my mother? Mother?

RD was feeling a bit rejected then.

Rage: THERE IS NO MOTHER HERE. ANSWER THE QUESTION!  
Sonic: Ugh... erm...

Aura: Yes or no?

Sonic: I pick or.

Alpha: Sonic, you have to answer it soon!

Alex: Yeah, 5 secconds or the power of aura will be unleashed...

Sonic:erm...

5

4

3

2

1

Aura starts using his powers. He could sense embarresment and a tinsy wincy bit of love XD

Aura: Love. Just a small bit though. Guess your not showing your true emotions yet.

Sonic then gets his powers back

Sonic was running away, so no one would see him blushing

Sonic: WHY WORLD WHY?!

Back at the set, RD was...well...blushing.

Pinkie: Ohhhh Dashie fancies Sonic!

Alex: I dont think this was such a good idea...

Alpha: What makes you say that?  
Alex: Its just that, wouldnt we try the same things if we were sonic?

Alpha: True...

Back to Rd, who was flying faster than she ever had back to the studio


	15. The formal argument

Hi guys, the bonus loading is very close to ending, so stay tuned

Bonus 007 part 2

Rd was flying faster than ever, she didnt want to see anyone, because they would tease her. Or so she thought

Rage: NO! THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE YET, THATS AFTER THE BONUS!

Me: OK OK... Sorry guys, Rage is being a jerkward to me. I guess your gonna have to wait...again.

Now, what one would you like to see first after the bonus. What was about to happen, HAHD, the uncontinued one(You know the HAHD was uncontinued till later?)

or me and the mane 6 play roblox OR sonic 06.

Please tell me below

V

Ok so here is me and rages "formal" arguments

The whole room was a mess. Me and rage were hiding behind our own tables.

Me: MINECRAFT IS GREAT  
Rage: NO IT IS NOT!

Rage throws a bannana at me, but i coounter it with an orange.

Me: I TOLD YOU IT WAS GOOD THAT I HAD ORANGES HERE  
Rage: NO!

Me: YOU WANT WAR? ILL GIVE YOU WAR

Later

The room was clean and me and Rage were playing SSBB

It was Sonic in a green tint vs Sonic in a red tint. Green was to reperesent minecraft and red was to represent

R-ages

A-nti

M-inecraft

P-programme

Me: GHZ

Rage: GO!

Game starts, and none of us were showing any signs of anger.

It was an odd match, because none of us even got a kill. only 5 damage. we were dodging like bosses

Rage: You know what? If i dont like minecraft, ill just leave it

Me: And if i dont like it when people hate on something and bring the problem to someone else, I will just leave it.

So thats how it went down.

Oh, and by the way, anyone in the bonus will apear in the regular story every now and then. Exept for Aura, who was in the main story and has to say at least 5 lines in every chapter. Sorry if you dont like my writing style. If you want to quit before it starts, tell me.


	16. The actual bonus start

Alright. The starting of the bonus. I know this wasnt put at midnight but newcommers, YOUR TOO SLOW!(sorry,couldnt help it)

And a bit of this was inspired from Mb7 and 6. GREAT WORK GUYS :D

One last thing... Should i stop doing emoticons?

Sonic: Welcome ladies and gentlen, boys and girls, colts, mares and fillies to our FIRST bonus EVER

Rd(sat next to sonic thanks to knuckles and tails): Our contestants are...

Glimpse!

A sonic boom was shown in the air, where a laser apeared and teleported Glimpse where he was to be.

Aura!  
A blue explosion was caused, where Aura suddenly apeared

Alpha!

A tornado had appeared, where Alpha was in.

Unknown!

A time and space display was shown, where after, Unknown had appeared

Alexandra!

A thor like lightning appeared from the sky, where Alex suddenly appreared

And Rage!

Rage just walks up to the stage

(oh man ive missed someone out -No i havent XD)

Knuckles: And also appearing, ponies, your local life savers, the chaos stoppers, the elements of harmony!

Rarity and twilight just teleport onto the stage, while fluttershy swoops down. Pinkie and Aj walk onto the stage.

Tails: Well then, why dont we get this started?

Our time scheme

In the Racing zone(This one is seccond)

Everyone

Break

End of chapter

New chapter

Fight zone(this one is first XD)

Succsesors

In the power zone

Succsesors of sucsesors

In the final zone(Its a myyyyysteryyyyyy)

Succsesors of sucsessors of succsesors

Shadow: Ok, now that thats sorted, Our first battle is a free for all battle!

OCs fighting eachother.

Ponies racing in the (running of the leaves?)

Vote for who your gonna think will win in the competition in the reviews. the one(s) who win will get a shoutout, and POSSIBLY, a bit of info on the next regular chapter.

The battle had begun, there were all the OCs ready to fight.

Thats where ill leave off...for now.


	17. Bonus part 2

Back guys. I have a question. Do you want me to do the hearts and hoofs day after this?

Just tell me, because i realise i havent posted anything on it.

Starting... now!

and shoutout to captainawsum for finding some references 2 chapters ago. Heres your gold swiss roll.

The place was quitet...everyone waiting to unleash the first attack.

Shadow: Give it your all, no holding back. BEGIN

The first move was Rage, trying to do a chaos blast but was kicked last seccond by alpha

Alpha: Like a bo-woah!

Before Alpha could even finish his sentence, Alex had thunder punched(see what i did there?) him.

Aura then ran up to Alex,where he then slid, tripped and kicked Alex.

Aura: Be on your guard more.

But as aura said that, unknown had randomly shot a small energy ball(?) at Aura, when he wasnt looking

Unknown:hypocritical words if you ask me.

After that, Rage had gotten back up, where he then summoned 5 chaos spears, and shot it at everyone. This was the start of the power fight.

All you could see was explosions of colors after explosions of colors. You could see blue, black, thunder,wind and fire. But then, Aura had decided to end it all.

(Correct me if im wrong) Aura FORCE!

All you could see was a blue light. But before it had hit Unknown, he countered with the same attack. Now it was a battle of push the other over.

Aura: Youre quite strong..

Unknown: I hope this isnt your full power!

Aura: No, not at all!  
The force of the blue blast had increased.

Unknown: Good to know!  
Then Unknowns(assuming its gonna be black) black blast had grown in size.

All you could see was pushing untill

BOOM

A sudden mix of blue and red was spread in tiny pieces across the world.

Aura and Unknown were down. Rage was very close to getting up and Alex was just blown into the crowd. But Alpha? Was standing in the middle of where the explosion was.

Shadow: WHAT? How? He didnt even use any...Nevermind...

Alpha: I guess plane oil does help (A/n XD)

Tails: What?

Alpha: Ask someone else later.

Alpha had won.

Rage: WAITTTTTT!

Me: WHAT?

Rage:2 things. First of all, Shadow, heres your swiss roll

Shadow: Ha ha...Very funny.

Rage: and seccond of all, post if you think minecraft is bad or good

I just facepalm

Me:not this again...

Rage: I want the audiences answer, not yours.

Me: You know what? If you answer that, type in Rageward. Dont ask why.

Rage:Rageward... HEY!

Twist, right?


	18. Bonus results 1

Bonus 3 winners

Hey guys. Sorry for no bonus for a while. Heres a new part! 

Shadow: The people staying in this race are...

Unknown

Aura

Alex

Alpha

(Unexpected eh unknown?)


	19. A JUST before bonus update

Shadow: Hello, and welcome to our seccond event of the bonus, OC wars!

There has been a slight change of plans. The mane 6 will be spectating, and will be saying things.

And heres a story of what happened to of which is a true story.

I woke up one day, feeling ready to take the day on. I went on to the computer after buisness and checked my story. I went to my story and found 67 reviews. I had gon from around 35 to 67. I checked the reviews and found it was all one person. I appreciate that, but please dont paste too much. And how long exactly did it take you to do that? XD

in there, we got an OC request. All i can say is yes, but after the bonus, since i have already started.

Onwards to the story!

Rage: Danm it im out. I guess ill be helping to comentate.

Sonic: Ok. Welcome back people to our seccond event of the bonus, OC wars!

Shadow: I just said that.

Sonic: I know. Todays event will be a RUNNING race.

Tails: Not a Go-kart race, although, that would be cool.

Sonic: But then wed bee copying.

Shadow: The rules are, everyone has been given a speed giver/limiter. This had made all of their speeds 100 mph.

Sonic: They are practising right now.

Below, everyone was running about, while the tester was slipping everywhere.

Knuckles:We will be starting in 10 minutes, for now, please do add this guy on roblox(If you have it XD) From there, you can give OC requests that have higher chances of being read, or get story info that has higher chances of being told.

Rage:The account is called superspeed9


	20. The race bonus

This continues from the last chapter

All the racers were ready, sonic was there to make sure there was a fair race.

Sonic: Ok, theese shoes will not let you break the sound barrier, they even limit your fall. The race youll be doing isa simple long straight track. First to the other side winds.

Alpha: One question

Sonic: What?

Alpha: Can plane oil make you faster?(Yup midnight, I am keeping that plane oil for the whole contest XD)

Sonic: Possibly.

Alpha:Cool.

Crowd:3

2

1

GO!

And they were off.

Alex:This will be over in a blink of an eye!

Alpha: Ill say! Ill be standing at the finish line, with all the glory!  
Alex: No you won't,i will!  
Alpha:No, me!  
Alex:No, me!  
Alpha:ME

Alex:ME

Alpha:ME!

Alex:ME!

Alpha:ME!

Alex:ME!

Alpha:ME!

Alex:ME!

Alpha: YOU!

Alex:YOU!

Alpha:Thats all i needed to hear!*tripple side steps away from Alex*

Alex:Grrr!

Meanwhile...(after seeing alpha and alex)

Aura: Wow.

Unknown: The tension in that.(Sarcasm!)

Aura: Don't think any of them will be winning any time soon.

Sonic:FIGHT!

Unknown: This was a fighting race?

Aura: Aparently so. Ready? GO

Unknown: Take this!

Unknown shoots a small energy ball to hit the ground in front of Aura, attempting to make him lose his balence. This ultimatly fails.

Aura: *Jumps* Woah, better be more careful, but let me return the favour.

Aura shoots an energy ball, just a bit bigger than Unknowns.

Unknown: *jumps* Yah! Lets go!

Aura and Unknown engage in combat, all you could see was blurs and explosions.

Alpha:Nows my chance! CREST OF WIND:TORNADO BLOWER!(made this up. Sorry. The crest of wind is actually a speed add up, but would be usless here so its in a tornado, going towards Alex)

Alex looks to his right, to see a tornado comming to him.

Alex: Woah...Erm...think fast... I GOT IT

Alex then uses a thunder bolt to make a bat.

Alex: YOU THREW SOMETHING TO ME!

Alpha: WHOAH! Gotta dodge...DO A BARREL ROLL*Jumps into air and does a barrel roll out of the tornadoes way*

Back to Aura and Unknown...

Unknown: Did you hear a reference?

Aura:No...

Unknown: Ok. *looks up* The finnish line!

Alpha then kicks Alex and goes towards Unknown and Aura, where they all suddenly go up to the max speed, leaving trails of light behind them.

All of them: COME ON...!

And all of them passed.

The pos

Unknown and Aura in joint first

Alpha in seccond

Alex in third.

Hey everyone. Lately, I have been thinking. I want to start something you possibly will like. But the bonus will have to be stopped. So i have made a deal. one week i upload a bonus, 1 week i update the story that will be there. say yes or no to what you think. Bye!


	21. The combo question

Shadow: Hello fans. We are here again and we have decided to ad a little twist to the bonus.

Sonic: Our contestants MUST come up with a attack combo related to sonic and the secret rings, portal/portal2 or minecraft. These combos will be used to make a firework show.

Yup. Thats serious cause im runnin out of ideas XD


	22. Bonus final Dat Twist

It was the final day. For those who dont know, combo attacks are attacks that have an attack almost instantly after them, and aain and again (Ect)

Tails: This event will be...AIR DISPLAY MAKING

Rage: And im here to help

Alex: So am I!

And it's a 2v1! Poor Alpha

Alpha:*Crying because hes against 2 masters* WHYYYYY?

Tails:Anyway, the first turn goes towards the duo, well known Oc/authors and super powerd ones too, AURA AND UNKNOWN!

Aura: Here we go.

Unknown: We could possibly lose, even if the odds arent against us.

Aura: How, not that I don't agree with you.

Unknown: Shadowisepicz can make really evil plot twists...

Me:*Trows rock*

Unknown: Ow! Who threw that?

Me:_ I thought you said no 4th wall breaking until the end!_

Aura and Unknown walk up to the stage, where the sky suddenly turns to night, thanks to Luna.

Crowd:3

2

1

2

3

4

6

8

9

2

1

8

GO

Aura and Unknown Instantly stand next to eachother and summon a small energy ball. It was toothpaste with a spiral black in it.

Aura and Unknown: READY?

The ball rapidly increases in size. It wasn't long until it was about the size of 1/4 of the arena.(The arena is a square the size of 2 medium sized trains)

Aura and Unknown: GO!

The ball was instantly released. It flew up in the air and made a giant explosion. From there, the little pieces from the explosion formed one picture of Pbody looking inside an orange portal with atlas coming out of it.

The next one was a picture of a steve holding a pickaxe

The final image was sonic standing while fire, purple/black darkness air and wind surrounded him, just infront of a sandy oasis entrance.

-(A/N: Om nom nom nom aonmmmomomo..Eating toffee...taking a break...eating toffee...writing this...DONE)

The whole crowd was locked in amazement as the dust started to seperate.

Alpha:I'm screwed

Alpha walks up to the stage, passing Unknown and Aura.

Alpha:_Just like I practiced.._

Alpha puts his hand over his right side of his chest, where he then tenses and removes his hand, with a small electricity flame on his chest. He then lets it grow in size untill it was the size of his hand. Once the flame had reached the size, Alpha put his hand back over and grabbed the flame. This left it in its hand.

Alpha then tenses his hand again until a small tornado forms around the flame. As soon as it was visible, he threw it up in the air, where it was traveling at high speeds. As soon as it reached a really high height, it exploded into tinyer flames, that then exploded into tinyer flames, that then dissapeared. As soon as that was done, a blue portal surrounded by electricity had formed where the explosion was, that then let out an explosion that could be seen. The portal then quickly dissapeared.

Tails: Woah...

Rage then jumps to the stage, and then chaos blasts Alpha, but he was too late as alpha jumped out the way.

Alpha: Hey!

Rage: I MISSED AGAIN!(The fight guys)

One counting scores later.

Aura: I really hope we won.

Alpha: I know I lost so I packed my air and got ready to go

Aura: Air?

Alpha: You know, everywhere i stepped? I won't be traced.

Aura: Erm...Do I have to respond to that?

Alpha: No.

Tails: Here are the winners. Alpha, I hate to break it to you but...-

Alpha: I KNEW IT!

Tails:-You won.(Troll face: TWISTS XD)

Alpha: Well, go-WHAT?

Tails: You won by 1 point. Someone named GlaDos posted that vote.

Alpha: YES!

Aura: No! Good game, I had fun.(Aura then disapeares the same way he entered.)

Unknown: Yeah, see ya.(Unknown opens a portal and leaves)

Alpha: Bye. Will we be coming back?

Rage: I'm sure you will. Had a fun time. Bye!

ǝıʞooɔ ɐ ʇǝƃ noʎ `sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ noʎ ɟı ˙ƃƃǝ ɹǝʇsɐǝ ɔıdǝ uɐ sı sıɥʇ


	23. Hearts and hoofs day prt2

RSTHS

Hi guys. Been inactive because my internet was down. Sorry. Anyways, the story script setout has to be changed now because its breaking FF law 6( script form...eg: sonic:  
Shadow:)  
Anyway, some other chapter,maybe next, will include the pink blur when it comes to big blue (XD)  
It was a regular day for everyone. The bonus had finished, everything was packed up and I just played splitseccond velocity. Nothing could go wrong, exept it was valentimes day. We have already started from where fluttershy had told the ponies that sonic didnt have a special somepony, but this had reached a pink hedgehog, due to name sonic hearing and was completely shatered. Before she could super life hack over, I stopped her and then said"Sorry Amy, you have to wait until a later chapter!"  
This resulted in her almost dropping the death egg on me.( see what im referancing there? Hint: sonic beaten by shadow= death egg on earth.). If I hadn't gotten rage to kiss her, I wouldn't be able to write this. But I have to pay him 100 rings*sigh*. And a proper mouth/lip cleaner along with 17 packs of mentos. Why the mentos? Think about it.  
Continuing with the story though...

After fluttershy had said those words, the smallest tint of red had appeared on RD's cheeks, for reasons.  
Fluttershy was looking at the girls to see this, she even bribed me into giving her an invisible magnifying glass. Don't ask how. She was using it and when she looked at R...no...lets give her a new nickname...Dashie, she saw the blush she was looking for. Then she said" Umm...Rainbow Dash, you have a little red thing on your cheeks" This alerted Dashie even more. She new what was comming next. The following words were...  
'Dash, do you really like,like sonic?'  
And sure enough, they did. Twilight was the one to say them.  
Honestly, she didn't know. It was jealosy of his speed that added the confusion...maybe? The only way she could respond was" Why would I? Sonic can't keep up with me!". But of course, that was given a reply from pinkie saying" exactly, because you cant exede his speed!"  
(""=thoughts done on phone memo draft. Italic is also thoughts/me)  
""uh oh, let my pride come over me again.""  
Dashie had to think of something. Fast. There was no way of escaping if she didn't. Then she had said" I don't need to answer. I'm too cool for this."  
Dashie headed towards the door but beforr she could even take one step out, sonic had fallen and bounced, along with rage holding mentos, infront of the door. Sonic then said" Hey Dashie!" Then rage looked at her mane, and back at the mentos. The only thing he said was"  
"Skittles."

"What?"

Before anything else could be said,sonic had interupted."Sorry, he kissed someone obsesed with me,that I don't love, to save us from not being able to do anything. He is... a bit ill. In other words, your name is skittles to him until he's better."  
"Understandable"  
There was a silence for a while, but sonic then interupted it  
" want to do something today?"  
Dashie was thinking. She knew it was HAHD and that sonic didn't have anyhedgehog/pony to be with him today.  
"sure"  
Back inside...  
5 of the mane 6 were spying on Dashie. They were shocked. Twilight then said" I can't believe that she just said yes!"Rarity then had an idea.  
"what if we trick them into a date? Wouldn't that be fantastic?"  
The girls thought on this and sure enough, they did.

Later

Sonic and Dashie were near scootaloos fanclub. There was a fanclub meeting how to trick sonic.  
Scootaloo then came up with an idea." what if we get them to remach, but then we embaress sonic ips and Snails.  
Snips then instantly got out of his trance"Hey?"  
Scootaloo then told them the plan.

Imagine the spongebob episode with that map and that fake game.

Scotaloo had gotten the invisible string. " we will be using thi string to trip sonic down that hill. Then he will land into the mud. How am i sure? Dash logic.( that ep where Aj was sleepy from clearing all the apples.)"  
Eveyone replied with "ohhhhh".

One setup later.  
Everyone was ready. They knew sonic would be here. But they didn't know that Dashie would also be there. As they came to be more clear, scootaloo saw her hero,and told snips and snails to stop before it was too late. But they wern't listening. They were tok busy sleeping due to the " hard work" they did, when really all they did was stand and wait. Scootaloo would have done it herself but she was too late+ she would have been seen. Sonic and Dashie got to the invisible wire, where they both tripped and fell down, like a circle, one on top of the other. They couldn't recover e fall as they were too dizzy. They got to the bottom, where scootaloo had checked on them(mainly dashie).  
She looked for a split seccond and quickly went away.  
*camrea goes to sonic and dashie*  
Once sonic and Dashie regained their conciousness, they found themselves inQuite an embarasing state. There would not be an end of laughter if anyone saw this. The position you asked? Sonic was on top of Dashie with his arms holding him off the ground in some kind of push up state while dashie was under him.  
There was a long silence. Then...(here comes fail) there heads got closer and cluloser ,EXPLAIN" Amy said.I just replied with' I simply dont like sonamy shipping. Sorry, it will never happen"...  
Dashies POV  
I could see sonics head getting closer in, I felt my cheeks were hot. Hot? I was too busy thinking about what I would be doing tomo-  
Reg POV

Sonics head was against Dashies. Their lips making contact. This had shocked Dashie so much that she forgot she was alive. Usually, anyone who used that move on her would just not be found in ponyville or cloudsdale. But this one was...different...  
... Twilight came and before she saw what happened,she said.  
" sonic, dashie, are you-"  
She stopped her sentance as soon as she saw them.  
Sonic broke the kiss and caried Dashie, who was still shocked, bridal style. He turned around and saw the mane 6 and Rage holding a...nyan cat?!  
Sonic knew what they were thinking and answered

One clarifying later.

" that seems...legit...certanly not what I read in some books" Twilight said. Before Rage could say anything, a tornado appeared infront of him. It was a small one. Though black substances were comming off it. It was Alpha!  
" Danm it I teleported to the wrong thing again! Maybe Plane oil isnt so great for things that are fast... I SHALL FIND MORE!" anothor tornado.  
(Insert awkward silence here)

Well... Anyway, when the gang was done, sonic caried the now fainted due to hotness of cheeks Dashie back to her house.

One doodle jump sonic edition later...

By the way, OF COURSE SONIC WILL DO MORE TALKING FOR THIS PART.

"There. Wonder why she fainted...Maybe cause of what I did. Man, did I mess up. Wat was I thinking. Maybe I shouldn't see her again."  
With that, sonic zoomed off to the cave that starred in dragonshy. Lets call it... mount ville cave.

Days later...

Sonic was sat on the cold floor. His quills were a mess and he had a grey beard thing.

He then let out a quiet raspy voice.  
" What did I do. I ruind her reputation...and her pride...and she may be angry at me. Just...why?"

If you were outside the cave, you would hear the quietest sobs comming from inside. Thats what the mane 6 and Rage heard. They had to find sonic...but Rage just wanted to show sonic he was sober again.  
You could hear quiet sonics and and a familiar sound. That sounded like...  
Me: AMY! WHY?

The sound of Amy just made sonics quills stand up. One seccond it was quiet, next seccond a blue streak was running down the mountain and into twilights house.

A purple light shown from inside the door, revealing the mane 6/ rage/amy.  
The door was opened to reveal sonic sitting down in anger. Amy then shouted" MY SONIC!" and jumped towards him, but he just sidestepped out of the way. This resulted in her saying " That is not a way to respect a girlfriend!". sonic just replied with" I know."  
"Then why did you do it?!"  
"Isn't it obvious?( me: Amy, I am too lazy for whole dramatic scene so) I just DON'T love you. We can be friends, but you cant just go around saying that were in a relationship. And I'm not yours. I already kissed someone here.  
"But-but they're ponys!"  
"And? how about tails and cosmos. They arent the same breed. and Cosmos is not a mobian. she is a plant."  
"Plants dont live!"  
" Ah but they do. They need air like us. And they die, and they enjoy life."

Sonic heads towards the door.  
"and by the way. Tails is mad for what you just said. my headphones.  
-Slam.  
Amy looks behind her..  
"hehheh...Sorry?"

Dashie then cane close to Amy.  
"Sorry doesn't cut it. That was cruel and selfish to claim people to yourself."  
-Poof- PIKO PIKOOOOOOOO

Dashie still was near her.  
" You think that scares me? We fought something that changes the real world to whatever he wants. You cant cage the wind. You cant limit the wind either."  
(Sfr opening version free plays quietly.)  
Dashie walks towards the door.  
" Im going to find sonic. Don't follow me"

Now that gentlemen,was a chapter


	24. Hearts and hoofs day part 3

HAHD Pt3

Sonic was walking around the village, with his head slightly down. He wasn't having a good day,as you know. After about 5 minutes, he sat down next to the pond and was looking at his reflection. Dashie had caught up and sat by him. She was the first to say anything after the long silence.

"Long day, huh?"

"Yeah... A reason you came?"

"So there has to be a reason to why a friend came to cheer you up?"

"...no...Just going through some...hard times..."

Back at twilights treehouse...

Amys hammer had unmaterialized from existence.

"Huh? I didn't want that do dissapear!"

Then her rings, followed by her legs, followed by her body, followed by her head.

"Whats going on?!"

Me: I told you, you can't go there cause you wern't to be in the story. Now you messed up. I had to teleport you back using the forbidden technuiqe.

Amy was then gone...There was a long silence until there was a knock at the door. Twilight had gone to open it. It was the CMC...well...2 of them. SB and AB.

SB had told Twilight that they needed help. Twilights reply was

"I can't help you get your cuitie marks."

"But it's not about that this time! Theres a huge metal thing flying over towards the small pond at the park!"

"Sure, and I will become an alicorn"

Future

Future twilight had become an alicorn..

"How wrong was I?

Present

"No, really!"

"I bet 50 bits that if I go outside, I won't see one"

Pinkie heard the bet and said

"Well I bet 50 bits that they are telling the truth!"

Twilight looks outside, and to her surprise, there was a huge ship. Pinkie then lifts her hoof in a - insert item here- position. Twilight just facehoofs and gives a bag of 50 bits to Pinkie

Later

Sonic and Dashie were at the pond. Sonic was feeling better.

"Thanks Dashie. I owe you one."

"No, it's ok."

"No, just say my name and I will do what you want...just once."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Dashie opens her lips ready to talk, but before she could even let a small breath escape, a long shadow appeared over them. They both looked up to see a huge red ship with a black under. There were flames spewing out of medium sized holes and a small window near the top.

" !"

( A/N: BEFORE any of you say

"HIS NAME IS EGGMAN UAGHEAG"

That is a nickname given from sonic, it has been kept and friends soon followed. Robotnik sticked with it.

Plus, robotnik is more...fierce. While eggman makes him sound like a joke.)

"Who?"  
"He is this evil scientist who tries again and again and again for world donimation. I stop him every time though."

"how many times?"

Sonic just tries too look up to his brain and puts his thumb and first finger under his chin is a tick position.

"Erm..."

*Montage of how many times he has stopped eggman*

"Somewhere around 130 times(Seriously. I actually caulculated it including games to shows)"

"Wo-pew-wooosh-WOAH! SONIC!

A claw of some type had grabbed Dashie with a firm grip, so she couldn't escape.

"DASHIE!..._Robotnik! You've REALLY done it this time_"

To surely be contined


	25. Hearts and hoofs day final

Sonic had jumped aboard. There was NO way that he would even let Robotnik have a hidden place here anymore.

After he had taken a few steps onboard, somewhere around 20 eggpawns had aimed for him. But of course this was no problem. Before any of the eggpawns could refresh their eyes to see,(Robotic way to blink) they were all blown up.

"Swag"

After more running, sonic found himself behind the door of where Robotnik was. There was a code with the words written on it

-From the 4th wall company-

As soon as sonic saw that, he knew the code.

K-I-N-D-A-M-O-O-N-4-9-6-8

The door slid open, with Robotnik typing on a huge computer while Dashie was belted onto a thick table with some type of NOT KILLING ray pointed at her chest.

"ROBOTNIK!"

Everyone in the room turned their heads to the door.

"Well if it isn't sonic? I bet your wondering...How DID I get out of time? Well that will be something you will never know."

"Let her go."

"And if I don't?"

Sonic pulls down a hook, revealing a whiteboard with a diagram on it.

"Well, this picture here shows you saying 'And if I don't?'. This picture shows me completely kicking your butt. And this last picture shows your ship being sent out of Equestrea and exploading, as you go right back to the deeps of space."

"Hah! Like that will happen."

Robotnik then clicks a red button, that starts charging the laser

"Your lucky that the beam will need at least 10 minutes of charge pony!"

Dashie only lets out a LITTLE sigh of relief. sonic then jumped towards the table only to be knocked back. he then oser to the table and finds words on it

-Anti hedgehog mark XIII(13?)-

" Sometimes robotnik, I wonder. Do you even make your stuff anymore?"  
Sonic then spindashes to the table, but because of his speed, he was shot back into the wall, where he then was knocked out.  
When sonic woke up, he found himself in a cage. Sonic tried to attack it to break free, but instantly failed. He looked towards Daahie, as le laser only had 5 secconds left. Robotnik wasnt there so he grabbed an apple from his quills and threw it to a green button, that lifted the cage. He ran towards, slower as he was weaker, but-

-zzzz-

Dashie had been shot.  
The chains were released and the shield went down .When sonic looked at her, she was frightened.  
"Who are you?"  
"Ha ha, very funny. Dashie I know your joking"  
"How do you know my name?"  
"Seriously Dashie, your scaring me..."  
" What are you?"

"You havent answered my question"

Sonic fell to his knees. He was really...is had slightly woried Dashie.  
"Hello? Still alive?"  
-Beep...beep-

Sonic pulls out a chaos emerald and stands up.  
"Chaos...CONTROL"  
Sonic and Dashie are teleported out.  
Later.

Sonic and Dashie are sat down on a hill.  
"So you dont remember me? The guy who kissed you?'  
"I dont think I even knew you."  
Sonic stands up. He then holds his hand out.  
Dashie holds his hand to get up, but sonic pulls her to her back hoovesto stand up like sonic.  
"Well then...It isn't too late to know"

Dashie POV

This guy that i don't know holds my forehoofs, then 7 glowing gems appear.  
"w...what?" I asked, in question

Reg POV

The emeralds start spinning around them, then a sudden burst of gold is shot up into the air, followed by another gold line

In space-ace-ace

Super sonic and Half super dashie( Isnt an embodyment of chaos. only harmony) were floating infront of the moon  
"How are we breathing?!" Dashie asked in nic shushed her.  
HSDashies POV

HE JUST SUSHED , it dosen't matter, his eyes are beautiful reflecting the moonlight...Wait...is...is his head moving forward?  
Regular POV

Super Sonic turned his head to a spesific angle as his head moved forward en his lips made contact with HSDashies. This resulted in her iris to go wide with recent memories, before returning the kiss.

Later on earth.

Sonic and Dashie were laughing on a table at a resturant.  
"Hah! Dashie, you just had to see it! Robotnik made things destroying his work!"  
"Thats pretty pathetic" Dashie said as she tried to surpress her laughs.  
"Dashie...Theres something I have been meaning to ask...will you be ...my... special somepony?"  
Sonic then took out a gift.  
"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoosh! Yes!"  
"Then accept this gift"

Dashie opens the gift, and finds a small amulet of sonic and her racing up.  
"Its...great..."

End

After commercial

theres a dad and a child at a superstore. Child puts crisps in the shopping cart. Dad puts it back. Child does same thing. Dad does same thing.

Child:Waaaaaaah! I want those seeties! I WANT THOSE SWEETIES! I WAAAANT THOSE SWEEEETIEEEES

child is wreking things in the shop  
child:WAAH WAH WAAAAAAAAH.

(Black screan.)

(This part has been changed to suit K+

Brand new tolorance programme. Calm, safe and helpful!

Its a banned comercial. type i want those sweeties on youtube and click the one with the child on it.  
moments ago


	26. Rages Antonomy Forceage

Hey guys. My life is a struggle right now :/

Sonic had woken up from his last day. He instinctivly looked around him, but found everything was a cloud. He got up and looked at where he had slept. The.. cloud ...looked big. The last thing sonic did was look at himself. He checked for anything and found a small gold neclace that was around his kneck.  
"Heh... Yesterday was great.." Sonic said in a weak voice. He then searched for the bathroom as he had to clean his quills. When he aproached the door, he knocked against it 3 times. There was no reply, but sonic could hear something. Because of that, he had gone inside. Sonic then entered the room, but as soon as he entered, he was surprised.  
" I never thought you were into that"  
Dashie instantly lookes up from the item in her hooves.  
" Im not an egghead! I was just cleaning the book!"  
" It's ok to read books. And I have an 'egghead' at home. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have even be alive. Anyways, I'm going to run around . Gonna come?"  
"Nah"

Now we focus on Rage.

Rage woke up and gave a loud yawn. He then rolled to his side and fell of the tree he was sleeping on. He then got up and rubbed his head.  
"Ow...that REALLY hurt..."  
Rage then head towards fluttershys house. He wanted to see her and the animals to see how he was doing. Rage took the chaos emeralds and headded towards. On the way, 2 ponies started following him. They looked pretty rich. Before Rage even noticed, he heard a voice say  
" Daddy, can I have those gems?"  
The one that looked older nodded his head.  
"Excuse me sir, but how much do you want for those gems?"  
Rage looked behind and stared at the source of the voice with a -seriously?- face.  
" My name is filthy rich, the richest person here!"  
Rage lookwed at FR and then remembered his rings. He pulled one out and asked.  
" How much does this solid gold ring cost? 1000 bits per 1. Me and my friends have another billion at home. I currently have 500. I think I am richer. And these gems are not for sale."  
Rage then continued to FS's house as the filly, known as diamond tiara, was having a tantrum.  
When Rage knocked on fluttershys door, he heard the faintest scream. He chaos controled in and ran to fluttershy. When he saw her, Rage found her looking paralysed, in fear as it looked, holding a comb. Rage walked over to her but was kicked by Angel,FS's rabbit.  
"Ow!" Rage said, as he recoiled back from the attack. A seccond later, Flutters regained her senses to earth and noticed Rage was holding his face. She quickly looked at Angel and knew it was him.  
" Now now, Angel, we don't judge on ponies-"  
"people" Rage corrected.  
"-Peoples race. Thats called racism." FS scrolded.  
" Angel is a bit grumpy but I am super sure that he will be kind to you soon if you give him a chance."  
'A BIT grumpy?' Rage thought.'  
"Rage, why did you come anyway?"  
" You know, wanted to check on you and the animals."  
-BOOM-  
(Quietly) " That was a great race Dashie"  
" Ill beat you next time!"  
-BOOM-  
Rage was holding the ground as his quills and the earth around him shook like there was no tommorow.  
"Woah. Flutters? You ok?"  
No response. Rage lookes up at FS and finds her as frozen as a statue.  
He then waved his arm around and saw that she was still frozen.  
"It must have been the earthquake."  
He then lookes outside and sees sonic  
"Sonics still here. I should ask him."  
Rage sprints to sonic and grabs him. Rage then takes Sonic to FS  
"Sonic, how do I get her back to consiousness?"  
" Was it a shock or just scared."  
"Both"  
" Well then, you have to do something shocking to get her back to reality, and when I say shockong, I mean it. You know, a loud noise...no, that would make her even more scared.. How about...a prank?...no, she cant move...I GOT IT! A kiss."  
"Seriously, Sonic?"  
" Come on...I know you have always thought she was cute."  
"N-no I didn't"  
Sonic pulled out a tape reccorder and pressed a red button  
'"So, Rage, do you have any intrests in people? You have been very alone lately"  
"Well, I dont have much of an intrest but fluttershy is cute"'  
Rage had a surprised look on his face.  
" Why do yo-"  
"Dont question a mans belonings. What you gonna do?"  
But unable to there notice, FS woke up from reality. Rage then looked at FS and realised she was active again.  
"...Bye"

After a journy back to civilization, Rage decided to stop by the library to return a book. He had then reached his destination, but as soon as he turned the doorknob, a purple and blue aura grabbed him and tied him to a chair, half string, half res ribbon.  
"See? I told you that a red ribbon would hold hin and be beautiful."  
"Rarity, we don't have time for that. Anyway, Rage."A purple aura surrounds Rage" I just put a lie punnish spell on you. If you lie, you will feel a pinch"  
Rage looked at her.  
" Note to self. Horns are dangerous."  
Sonic stood up.  
" Practise question. Rage, did you eat my chillidog?"  
"No"  
-Pinch-  
"Ow!"  
"Same question"  
"No"  
Same result.  
"OKAY, I DID. IT WAS SO HOT AND TASTY LOOKING!"  
"Rage! That was my present!"  
" Ok, real question." Twilight interupted.  
" Do you like,like Fluttershy?"  
"Why? I called her cute, but shes a pony, like you call dogs cute."  
-Pinch-  
"YAH!"  
Sonic looked atvrage with a wide smile on his face.

Rage looked at sonic  
"Im screwed"  
"Hey twilight, I think Flutters is ready."  
"Yes, sonic. Fluttershy!"  
Twilight replied  
Fluttershy came in.  
"Yes?"  
"Rage wants to talk to you."  
Everyone but FS and Rage leave.  
"Fluttershy..."

EPIC CLIFFHANGER

Btw the spell was removed.


	27. The final,2 in one chapter

Heyyyyyyy. Guys, check out my story called raging speed the no raging speed season. Its a wip but its still great. It will occupy you longer so the chapters can come.

Rage looked at fluttershy as he currently couldn't do anything. His hands were tied and bonded with magic, which kept him sat.  
"Could I get-"  
Before Rage could finish his sentence, a green orb captured him along with FS.  
"Woahhhh!"  
The sight had made Rage very sick as he traveled faster than light.  
Others POV

"Lets go bowling!" sonic said.  
Rage/FS narrator POV

After the teleportation, Rage woke up and looked around. He was on the floor of a purple and black confusing room, trapped in a strong solidy liquid.  
"Flutters?"  
He looked all he could but couldn't find her.  
"Fluttershy? Where are you? Where are we?"

"I see your awake now." A deep voice caught the attention of Rage.  
"Where are we?!" Rage angrily asked. He wanted answeres.  
"Welcome to my domain!"  
A hedgehog that was simmilar to Rage appeared. He had eyes that peirced through even chuck norris and crystals on his quills that could slice through diamond like a knife through soft butter. He also had something yellow in his hand.  
"Mephelis!"  
"At least theres another person who remembers me."  
"How did you escape?"  
"I'm a god. I cant forget. Oh, and by the way? I have your little friend,too."  
Rage looked at Mephlis's hand. His eyes narrowed as he felt pain surging through his very vains that kwpt him active. Mephilis was holding Fluttershy on her mane, and she seemed to be covered in easably noticable traces of blood.  
"What did you do to her?!"  
Rage seemed to have anger and sadness mixed in his voice, as his eyes filled up in hatred.  
"Her? Oh, I thought this was a small doll. Either way, it has no significance."  
Mephilis backhanded FS away, just powerfull enough for her to slide next to rage.

There was a long pause as the villan laughed evily to his success.  
"No. This can't be happening..NO!"  
Mephilis looked at Rage, as he started to tense and slowly break the oil.  
"Hurt me, fine. But hurt Fluttershy, my friend, my caring friend..."  
A fire made of red and feelings surrounded rage in a ball shape.  
"...And YOU REGRET!"  
An explosion of heat instantly appeared, as it pushed Mephilis backwards a bit. After around 10 secconds, the explosion dissapeared, as it showed Rage, but glowing really red with a firery aura around him.  
"Prepare for the wrath of ME!"

-Enter Blazing rage

A secret form that is used rarely as its power is similar to hyper. Reveals a secret that has something to do with another firey cat.-  
"GRRRRRRAHHHH"  
Rage flew to Mephilis at high speeds as he hit him around. Not a single hit missed. After a combo of combos, Mephils recovered and prepared an orange energy grew as he flew up. Once he was done, he threw it to Fluttershy.  
"Rage, it has been fun playing with you, but like orher games. This one has to end."  
Rage went towards the energyball, and pushed it. He was using up power. You could ell because Rages aura was fading away and the energy ball had firey cracks in it. After using up half of his power, Rage gave one final push against the energy, as it then shot right back at Mephlis. He tried to stop the countered attack that Rage shot at him, but it was too powerful.  
"Ahhhhhh! This isnt over, Rage!"  
Mephilis screamed his final words before de materialisimg from air. Rage then looked at Flutters as he realised she had woken up recently. He walked towards her weakly a he powered down, and fell againat her back.  
"I...love...you..." Were his last words before he couldn't answer anymore. Around them turned back into FS's house, as she caried Rage to her cottage to rest.

Later

Rage woke and blinked his eyes twice. He looked around and found FS, Sonic and Dashie sleeping on a long chair as they waited...well, FS was awake, and amstood next to the bed that he was in.  
"Ohhh I am really sorry rage! I didnt want to put you through this, honest. Please forg-"  
Fluttershy was interrupted by lips that was making contact against hers. She was blushing furiously as she soon realised.  
Rage broke the kiss after a quiet time that seemed like forever.  
"Please, don't leave my side..."

Extra chapter for the people...

Sonic, Rage and the mane 6 were at the Sugarcube Corner, as it wasn't Pinkies shift. They were sat on a round table in the following order.  
Sonic  
Dashie  
Fluttershy  
Rage  
Twilight  
(space)  
Rarity  
Pinkie  
Applejack  
They were enjoying there meal until Rage brang up a subject.  
"Hey guys, when I used a fire form in the void...I felt connected to a power similar to the chaos emeralds.  
This caught sonics attention.  
"The actual chaos emeralds? Theres only one thing similar to that"  
-BOOM-  
"So many explosions"  
(Mlp mixed with reach for the stars plays for the opening)

Rage and Sonic were sprinting towards the explosions location. There was a lotus red line that aimed straight down and near the pond. It had taken 3 secconds to get there, and when they were there, a purple cat was laid inside the crater. As soon as Rage saw her, a memory sparked in his mind

Flashback...

Rage was a small hedgehog reading a book in a dimension that looked oposite to mobius. He didn't know how to read so he was practising. It wasn't long until the cat that was in the crater then appeared next to him, also looking at what he was reading.

End flashback...

Rage slides down the crater and picks up the cat bridal style. He had a serious look. Sonic looked in the crater and found 7 gems.  
"Sol emeralds. Blaze."

Later...

Sonic ansmd rage placed Blaze down and put the seven sol emeralds around her. They then went into a deep concerntration. After about 5 minutes, Blaze opwned her eyes and looked at Rage.  
"...Brother?"  
"...Sis!"  
"Brother?Sister? That explains Rages fire controling."

Later...

Sonic and Rage are found holding a girl and placing her in the empty spot I mentioned earlyer. The first person to speak was Dashie.  
"Sonic,who is this old hag?"  
A Small, but noticable flame formed, causing sonic to back off. Rage couldn't feel the pain from the fire, but could sense the anger, and backed off.  
"What,did you call me?"  
"Old hag."  
Twilight quickly levitated Dashie and Blaze and placed them on the table.

One calm down later...  
"wait...so, me and rage have to leave?"  
"Yes, we haven't much time."

Sonic and rage looks at there friends, say a goodbye and then walk off.

Later,at a clear space, the sol emeralds start floating around the 3. Blaze was about to say the command words, but 2 familiar voices shouted out.  
"Sonic!"  
"Rage!"  
It was Dashie and Flutters.  
"Please, dont leave."  
"We have to"  
"Then dont forget us."  
Sonic and Rage then walk up to them.  
"Dashie, I can't, and remember, the amulet I gave you."  
Dashie looks down at the amulet that she was wearing.  
"Goodbye, sonic..."

Rage, on the other hand, tells fluttershy to go to zecoras house when he leaves and hugs her. Then they walk up to the ring.  
"SOL,CONTROL!"

With that they were gone.

Dashie and Flutters walk back to the table they were eating at. They wern't so happy.  
Rarity then tries to make them feel better, as they walk inside sugarcube corner.

Later...  
Fluttershy was heding towards zecoras house, as Rage had told her to. When she got there, Zecora answered the door and gave her a special dress. It was similar to the one she wore to the gala,but was encrusted in the rarest gems that were ever found. She brought it and showed it to the rest of the girls, But hit Dashie as she came with a dress that, again was similar to the one she wore at the gala, but was encrusted with the rarest materials and arodynamic suiting, perfect for speed.  
"You got a dress too?" Dashie said, as she spotted Flutters dress.  
"Yeah"

Woooo!  
Season 2 of this shall come soon. It will be on a whole new level. And this was a 2 chap put in one.


End file.
